


Midnight on the Mountain

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Drabble Tag 5 - Femslash 100 [22]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Cold Weather, Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash, Mountains, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2246430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Drabbletag5 prompt: Arrow: Sara/Nyssa - winter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight on the Mountain

Winter on the mountain was an icy hell.

The wind was an almost constant howl, a continual reminder of the harsh environment beyond the tent.

It was the first of three nights Sara and Nyssa would be spending camped out as they travelled to the village Ra's al Ghul had dispatched them to.

Even though it was late Sara wasn't sleeping. It wasn't the conditions, she was used to unpleasant (to say the least) sleeping arrangements.

It was Nysaa.

The other woman was silent in the darkness. Sara had feelings for Nysaa that she didn't know what to do with. When she was fourteen she'd kissed a girl at a party, that was the some total of her romantic experience with a female.

Nyssa had been good to her, and she was beautiful.

"What are you thinking?" Nysaa asked quietly.

Sara didn't respond, pretending to be asleep.

"I know you're awake. And I know how you feel." Nyssa snuggled in close behind her and Sara had no idea what to do or say. "When you're ready to talk, we will talk."

"How do you know?" Sara finally asked.

"I see the way you look at me," Nyssa said.

"I don't know what to do." It was a hard thing for Sara to admit. After all she'd been through she'd never felt this lost. It felt good, Nyssa pressed up against her.

"Just be who you are."

Sara closed her eyes. Maybe winter wasn't going to be so bad after all.


End file.
